Several systems are used to facilitate oil and gas exploration and production operations. One example is a hydraulic fracturing (or “frac”) system, which pumps fluid to a wellhead for the purpose of propagating factures in a formation through which a wellbore extends, the wellhead being the surface termination of the wellbore. In some cases, components of the hydraulic fracturing system unexpectedly need to be replaced, raising safety issues and increasing cost and downtime. In other cases, the overall configuration of a proposed system is deficient because one or more of the components that have been selected to be part of the system have relatively short useful remaining operational lives. These relatively short operational lives may be due, at least in part, to the operational parameters at the locations in the system where the components are expected to be positioned. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses the foregoing issues, among others.